


A Sonnet For Cave's Johnson

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Blame Silverilly.(Originally posted to Tumblr 3/27/15)





	A Sonnet For Cave's Johnson

His silver tongue may make one play the fool,  
And gleaming grin may cause a heart to melt,  
But I say Johnson’s most prestigious tool  
Lies closer to the region of his belt.

With all a mighty piston’s thrusting power,  
This sleek machine is well-designed to please;  
His legendary skill in but in an hour  
Could bring the whole facility to its knees.

So if at close he lingers by my door,  
In pinstripe suit, a dapper reprobate,  
The glimmer in his eyes demanding more  
As wolfish smile requests that I work late,

It takes no brilliant thinker to infer  
The eagerness with which I say, “Yes sir.”


End file.
